The Forbidden Wedding
by SocratesAngel
Summary: Harry loves Hermione. But, she's getting, married to someone else. He has to stop it, but how? (sry not good at these summaries!)
1. What?

A/N I don't own anything here at all, except for Mindy but everything else is JK's. Um... I don't know it was fun writing this!  
  
  
Harry had just woken up. It was 7:00 AM. Another headache. Off to another day at the Ministry of Magic. At least he had a love in his heart. Hermione. Though she didn't know. He was now 19. They wrote to each other often. She was with another man. Draco Malfoy. How he despised him.   
He had spent the last year on trying to find a proper de-love spell. But he couldn't find one for a love that powerful. Might as well go to work and worry about it later.  
  
*****--*****--*****--*****--*****--*****--*****--*****--  
  
Harry finally got home from work at 5:00 PM and saw old Hedwig sitting on the table with a letter in her beak. Harry picked it up and realized it looked very formal. He opened it and read with horror:  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We would like to formally invite you to the wedding of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. If you wish to attend the wedding please send an owl back so we know you're coming.   
The wedding shall be on the 10th of December on the lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We allow you to bring one friend if you like. Dinner shall be served so will champagne and wine. We will also be having a little wedding fun at the end (5-minute lasting love potions, exe.) Hope to see you there!  
  
Your friends,  
Draco and Hermione  
  
Harry stared at the letter in disbelief. He couldn't believe it! He was supposed to marry Hermione, not Draco! That damned fool didn't know a sleeping potion from a hair dyeing solution. He didn't know what to do.  
  
(look out for chapter two!) 


	2. How?

Well, the first thing Harry did was o-mail the ministry telling them that he was taking time off of work. Next, he had to write a note to Hermione telling them to call off the wedding.  
What? No parchment? This can't be he just bought some a week ago! Oh well, to Flourish and Blotts we go!  
"Hello, do you have any parchment?" Harry nervously asked the salesman.  
"No, for once in a thousand years, we have absolutely no parchment! Haven't you heard of the parchment shortage?"  
No! This couldn't be!  
"Thanks anyway!" Harry yelled as he ran down the street (may I say looking like a complete and total idiot) yelling, "Does Anyone have parchment?"  
People stared.  
He had to get to Hogwarts in time to call off the wedding, "let me see today was the 22 of November so that leaves me, 18 days."  
He apparated home and as soon as he did, a ministry of magic scout flown in on him and said promptly "You apparating license has expired as of yesterday, and you can't get a new one till, let me see, December 12. Thank you and good bye!"  
Harry's Thoughts. That helped him, only not. What to do? Oh duh I have a broomstick. I knew that.  
He heard a crash from the kitchen. And the M.O.M. member flew back in and said, "Sorry 'bout that." And handed Harry pieces of wood. In small lettering it said "Firebolt 3000". Shit. 


	3. When?

Life sucks was the first thing that came to Harry's mind. How could this be?   
Harry packed up some clothes and his wand and stepped out the door. How the hell am I going to get to Hogwarts from here in less than a month? Think like a muggle. That's it there's a muggle airport on the east part of the city!  
"Hello, when is your next flight to London?" Harry asked anyone he could find at the airport that looked important. When he got to London Harry planned to take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. Then stay there until the wedding.  
"Oh, didn't you here tomorrow this airport is closing and being demolished, there are no more flights here, sorry!"   
"You've got to be kidding!"  
"No, again I'm very sorry."  
"Do you know of any other way to London?"  
"Um...walking?" The man giggled and walked away.  
"I feel loved."  
Harry was starting to wonder if he was supposed to stop this wedding, or if someone somewhere just wouldn't let him. He walked out of the airport, when something hit him hard on his head and he was knocked out.  
* - *- *- * -* -* -* -*- *- *- *- *- *- *- *  
  
Harry woke up in a white room and a nurse standing over him. "What day is it?"  
"The 8th of December, you were knocked out for some time." Shit. How am I going to stop the wedding now? Goddamn it.  
"How was I knocked out?"  
"Some kids were playing around with a big metal pipe and it hit you in the face."  
"Is anything really serious?"  
"No brain damage."  
"When can I leave?" I better get out of here soon!  
"Tomorrow." 


	4. Who?

The next Day he took his medication and ran to the front desk and signed out. How to get to Hogwarts? I could write to Dumbledore, but that means using parchment. Holy shit, is there no way to get to Hogwarts?  
So, Harry walked outside and screamed "IS THERE ANYWAY TO GET TO LONDON?"  
A little plump man yelled, "Oh, I have an extra train ticket, if you want it." He nodded in a "please take it" way.  
"Thank you."  
So Harry took the 6:00 train to London where he couldn't through the barrier to the Hogwarts until, the 10th of December. He stayed in a little hotel. It wasn't nice. The ceiling was pealing, and the walls looked like shit. At least he wasn't there very long.  
On the tenth he got his ticket and walked through the barrier casually. It was weird. No little first years of snobby seventh years, no kids at all!   
When he got on the train, there were only a few other people. A witch and her mother, and, a goblin? Weird. He got to Hogwarts just in time the wedding started at 5:00 it was what 5:04? Run Harry, run!  
Harry ran to the front lawn as fast as he could, but the station was not at Hogwarts, so he had to run for some time! When Harry got there Hermione was just about to say "I Do".  
"STOP! STOP THE WEDDING!" Everyone stared at him. He was turning red, "don't get married, I Love you!"  
"Harry? You love me, why didn't you tell me?"  
"No not you, Draco, dipshit, Hermione!"  
"Harry," Hermione said gently "You should have told me."  
"I loved you since I met you, I was to scared to tell you, afraid you would me, mad."  
"Of course not, I never loved Draco, I loved you!"  
Harry picked her up in his arms and the kissed. The left the wedding and soon had a wedding of there own and 3 little kids. Ashley, Elizabeth, and Timothy. They lived happily ever after.   
  
The end!!! Do you like it? Please tell me Reviews!!!! 


	5. A different Ending

What really happened. Harry woke up. (this is short!)  
  
Harry arrived at Hogwarts to find the wedding was just about to take place. He ran to Hermione.   
"Please stop the wedding!" he yelled, causing everyone to look at him.  
"Harry? Why should I? I love Draco." She spat.  
"Hermione? No, don't you understand? I love YOU!"  
"So, I don't care for you. Draco is my true love. You should have told me sooner."  
"Hermione, don't you think I tried? I didn't know what to say!"  
"Well, that's not my problem. I've got to go get married, and then get rich off the welfare when Draco accidentally dies from a potion that's mixed wrong. Bye. I hope I never see you again!"  
Harry was confused. She was so nice before. I guess Draco rubbed off on her.   
  
Damn. 


End file.
